Choose me
by Puppy-Lowe
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga only wanted a job. She never asked for a jealous, hot, mischievous and demanding Uchiha boss but she still got him. Him and his best friend friend Naruto Uzumaki. Without even knowing herself she ended in the middle of their rival-ity as their price. She has to choose one. To choose between Passion and Love. Soon secrets reveal and hearts break. One chance... One end
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata's p.o.v**

**Brrr brrrrrrr**

I heard the clock going off meaning that it was morning. Normally i would just ignore it but today is an important day. Today i have an interview with one of the most known company's in the world. 'The Uchiha Corporation!' It is a good job and great pay. Being the assistant of the boss. It should be easy. He must be one of those old man's who do everything them-self and only ask for a coffee or something..

I sighed getting up from my warm and so-inviting bed and shivered as my toes touched the cold pink tiles. I made my way at my closet starting to choose the clothes. I smiled as I found just the perfect clothes. I smiled as I saw myself in the mirror. I looked like a 16 years old teenager in place of 19 years old. I sis look cute though...just perfect. I wore black skinny jeans, a white blouse, a slightly-to-big black jacket with black heals. I tied my blue-midnight hair in a long pony-tail and went to the bathroom putting some lipstick and mascara. Finally I was ready for my interview

My first job interview, and my first job. I hope I can get this or I will be in deep trouble. The money dad gave me are pretty much spent. I looked at the hour and my eyes widened as I noticed I was going to be late late. I went out of the house and nearly run into a cab... I would have but heals are definitely not my 'best friends'. I called a taxi and soon I was I was on my way to the Uchiha corporation.

_I hope the boss its nice! I mean he an't be 'that' bad... right? There's no way, I mean he IS the boss so since he has so much fame AND workers it mean he is nice... I hope_

Soon I was standing in front of a huge building making me feel more terrified and the temptation of going home and hiding inside my safe bed came to my mind. I made my mind to go inside feeling embarrassed as I noticed that my argument with myself had made people look at me weirdly.

I hurried inside and saw people everywhere hurrying to get things done. I was given the information where to go and I followed them struggling with how fast they walked. I mean HOW? The women in front go me was practically walking with 10-inch heals so much more then mines but she was still faster. I'm really not good to this am I?

I looked up as I was met with a huge black door with the words Mr. Uchiha on it. I breathed hard as I crossed the last space separating me from the somehow-scary and cold door. I knocked and heard a light 'come in' so i did. There i saw a black haired god-like man. My eyes widened at his look as I tried hard to keep my mouth falling in the floor. I will so NOT mind working for him...hehe. Im not even exaggerating. He gave the word 'hot' a run for its money. I took a deep breath as I noticed as he was also looking at me carefully. Analyzing me! I blushed deeply as I saw his smirk and he nodded satisfied. I

He looked at me amused?! I made small steps near his desk trying to not fall and having those eyes looking at your every move was not easy.  
>"H-hello s-sir I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga" I said softly cursing myself mentally from the stuttering. I hadn't done that in years. what's happening to me? Standing in front of me made me feel small.<p>

"Hello there _Ms. Hyuuga_ I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said smirking a sex- I mean a professional smirk. Hinata get it together this is the boss. " So tell me what can i do for you" he said and i mentally sweat drooped.

"I-I came for the position as your secretary?" I tried saying but it came out as a question making me slightly curse myself... again as his amusement seemed to grow ten-fold

"ohhh...Are you sure? You dont look like it" he said openly joking me as I tried not to glare at his never-leaving smirk.

"I'm 100% sure sir." I said mentally petting myself for not stuttering.

"Great so tell me why do you want the job" he said and i froze I_ cant say to him i liked the pay... right?_

"W-Well the p-position is clearly amazing. Also I want to l-learn more more about the job s-since it is the best way to d-do so. I have g-grown learning everything I need to know about how to handle things around a company. I think I can be of a help if y-you give me a c-chance. I-I'm good at following o-orders too and...umm... I make a-an excellent coffee?" i ended shrugging ignoring how his smirk widened as I said I was good at following orders.

"Is that so?" He asked amused and i nodded

"Great but you have to try hard and you have to obey my orders everyone of them... i hate people who disobey you see"I nodded hesitantly and said a yes Mr. Uchiha. He smirked and took out some paper works from nowhere making me stare at him as he just shook his head, his eyes filling with something quiet unknown from me. _I wonder..._

"The job is yours, you only have to sign here." He said and the confused met a new grade. _What? That's all he nedded? No questions? No trails... just... huh?_

"That's all? N-nothing else? A-are you sure y-you don't need a-anything else?" I asked as he just shrugged of and gave me a smirk nodding at the paper making it clear I had to sign it right away. I smiled lightly as I did what he said signing the papers

"Good girl" he said before getting up and I did the same. He started his way and took big steps towards me making me gulp. My body moved itself and started backing away. I continued but he did the same. My back hit the wall and I I was left with no escape as his hands were put on each side of my head. He suddenly moved and pushed me more in the wall before kissing me roughly leaving me to gasp hopeless...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata's p.o.v**

_H-he is kissing me... Why i-is he doing t-that? Whats w-wrong with him? How can he j-just... k-k-kiss me?_

I took that little courage that hadn't slipped away from me when he kissed me and pushed him away from me. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow like what he did was perfectly fine. For a second there I thought I saw surprise inside his eyes but they were masked quickly with an emotionless look who made me almost flinch when I saw it. It was like they were the eyes of a dead person._ So pretty! So awe-stroking! So mysterious that you could get lost in them but... so dead... emotionless, dull... frightening_

I blushed as I caught my self staring at him. I immediately stopped looking at his eyes or his face for that matter and looked at his feet.

"What do you think you are doing Mr. Uchiha?" I asked at him trying to sound at least confident but all went down with his answer

"Kissing you" He said shrugging like what he did was perfectly normal.

"Why?" I asked but he just shrugged again

"Because i wanted too of course." He said rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at him with disbelief clearly not happy

"Are you c-crazy? You cant do t-that" i said angrily. He sat down at his chair and looked at me boringly. The mask went again and for a moment I saw amusement in them.

"Wrong Ms. Hyuuga I CAN do that. And you know the best part of it?" He asked me licking his lips like he had just eaten the most delicious cake ever making me feel disgusted. "You cant do anything about it" he said clearly enjoying himself

"I-I can and I will. I'm s-sorry Mr. Uchiha b-but I quit" i said but he only chuckled looking at me with a amused but still cold look.

"You wish dont you? But unforgivably for you, you cant do that" he said in a sing song voice who sounded

"And why not Mr. Uchiha" i said his name mockingly for which he glared me. His eyes clearly told me not to mess with him that he was dangerous but I couldnt help myself

"Let me remind you that you just signed a contract that says that you have to do EVERYTHING i say or you are screwed" he said and my eyes widened. I gasped at his tone of strength and power but also from his words

"What are you talking about?" i asked confused

"This is why you should have read the contract" he said and I looked at him in disbelief "You go now and i sue you" he said and i looked at him with widen eyes

"B-but... I can sue you too for sexual abuse" i said trying to find a way out of this. I was trying to look confident but inside I was shaking in fear and he knew. The smirk in his face showed that clearly to me

"Do you have any prove darling" he said and i stayed there shocked. He was right i didnt. I was pretty much in his hands right now. I couldnt believe it. The interview that was supposed to make my life better had turned into the biggest mistake i did and it was only my fault. If I had just read the Contract. If I had just been more careful. He saw the look in my eyes, the desperation, the fear and anger and chuckled evilly.

"W-what d-do you w-want from me" i asked now visibly shaking and his smirk widened.

"Nothing much... you do what i say and you're gonna be ok. But if you dont... you will not only end up in prison but you will disgrace your family. Ill make sure none of them ever gets easy from this" he said smiling sadistically making me gulp. I didnt have a choice really. He was powerful and he had money. He could destroy me and my family and I wont allow that. I took a deep breath really hating what I was about to do and then I nodded slowly.

"Good girl" he said and i looked away not wanting to get over by anger. I hate that feeling. Being taken over by it and doing things you will regret later on. It eats me alive but with the situation I was in I doubt it can ever go worse. _He tricked me and i fell on it like an idiot._ I rolled my eyes at myself and my stupid-ness knowing father would probably scold me hard if he had known in what I had put myself. I gulped as I saw Ms. Styles glare at me harshly

"Come here" he said and i did what he said slowly while somehow having the courage to glare at him. The moment i was near him he caught me by my hair pulling them harshly ignoring my whimper. He pulled me in his lap making me wince at the closeness but I didnt say one thing not wanting to make things worse than they were

"Roll your eyes again or glare at me and i will punish you." He said and i tried to get up but he stopped me and started dry humping me. I stared there surprised and scared. I wanted to move but his hold on me was forcing me in one place. I couldnt escape and he knew

"Now you are completely in my orders my little slave" he said and i closed my eyes mentally beating myself for what I had put myself to . I heard him moan and i closed my eyes tighter. I hate this. I never wanted this... never. I wanted just a simple job. _P-please s-stop... Please_

It was like he heard my thoughts because he suddenly let me go and looked at me. "You start tomorrow at 7 Don't. Be. Late. Or. Else..." He said before pushing me from his lap and excusing me and my misery out those eyes promising that this was only beginning and I hadn't even seen the best of it. _Im in trouble _


End file.
